Conversación por telefono
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: AU, una chica de ropas oscuras conversa con su amiga... Contiene dos finales alternativos Yuri sutil, Suigintou x Megu


**Aclaración**

**Este es un AU, es decir que las Rozen Maiden son humanas, así que nada de juegos fraticidas, homicidas y suicidas**

**Va a tener un final bueno y uno malo**

**Los dialogos que están en parentesis, son las lineas de Megu la cual está llamando desde su celular a Suigintou**

**Que lo disfruten, Yuzu y fuera**

.

.

.

Una chica de cabellos plateados estaba echada en su cama mientras escuchaba por sus audífonos su heavy metal mientras su móvil estaba sobre las sabanas de la cama de fina tela aparte de que estaba al lado de la peliplata. En menos de nada el celular timbró con su ringtone aunque era ignorado al principio por la chica pero luego casi cinco minutos de incesantes llamadas perdidas, la joven de vestidos cogió el teléfono y era una lista de llamadas de parte de una tal Megu.

Suspiró y llamó a su número

-(Hola, Tenshi-san)- Llamó una voz alegre de una niña

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Megu?- Un ligero tono de molestia adornaba en su voz

-(Sólo preguntaba cómo estabas)

-¿Sólo por eso llamaste como una demente por cinco minutos?- Se dio una facepalm- Como sea, yo estoy bien

-(Me alegro mucho… Tenshi-san)

-Que no me llames así- Dijo entre dientes

-(Jejeje, lo siento, Gin-chan. Oye, ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Ya sabes, salir y esas cosas)

-¿Salir?- Alzó una ceja- No…

-(¡Oh vamos, Tenshi-san!)- Se lamentó estilo anime- (Será muy divertido, podemos ir a comer o algo, no te preocupes, yo invito)

La peliplata miró hacia otro lado con un pequeño gesto de enojo

-Tsk… Bien, ya rugiste idiota

-(¡Genial! Pero que sea más tarde como en 4 horas)

-Ok…

-(Perdona por llamarte algo tarde, tenía que hacer algo, ya sabes ayudando en algunas cosas de papá)- Hizo una pausa- (Oye, Gin-chan)

-¿Qué…?

-(¿Es verdad eso de que eres homofóbica?)

-¿Homofobica? ¿A que te refieres?- Frunció un poco el ceño

-(Ya sabes, cuando Suiseiseki confirmó su relación con Souseiseki, ¿Recuerdas? Ella me dijo que le miraste feo y te fuiste sin decir nada)

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Respondió de mala gana

-(¡Vamos, solo dime al menos una razón)

La peliplata gruñó y respondió

-Simple, porque esas dos no me caen. No tengo nada en contra de que se amen o eso, pero a veces esa basura verde se pasa de cursi con Souseiseki y la otra, ya sabes que es mi rival en el club de kendo, eso es todo

Un suspiro se escuchó en la bocina

-(En fin… ¿Qué haces o qué?)

-Eso no te importa

-(¡Vamos, Gin-chan! Algo debes estar haciendo)

La peliplata suspiró largamente

-Estoy en mi cuarto, escuchando música y hablando contigo, ¿Y tu que haces?

-(Nah, estoy en mi cuarto viendo televisión y hablando contigo… ¿Qué te gustaría comer en nuestra cita?)

-No lo sé…

-(¿Un helado o un café? Lo que tu quieras yo invito)

La peliplata en cuestión de segundos lo pensó muy bien

-Quiero un yogurt de fresa, lo demás me da igual

-(Bien, entonces dos helados de yogurt)

En eso el padre de nuestra chica amargada de ropas oscuras llamó a su hija a almorzar a lo cual la joven decidió colgar sin decir nada y bajó al comedor. Luego de casi más de media hora (Después de cenar ayudó a su otou-sama a lavar los platos) de nuevo subió a su cuarto para marcar nuevamente al número de su amiga (Si es que aún se le puede decir así).

-¿Megu?

-(¡¿Por qué demonios me colgaste, Tenshi-san?!)- Su grito hizo que el teléfono se moviera como si tuviera una vida propia mientras la pobre peliplata se cubría un oído ante el timbre de voz de su chica

-Lo siento mucho, ¿Sí? Tuve que almorzar con Otou-sama

-(Ah, ya veo…. Jejeje, lo siento… Oye, hablando de vínculos, ¿A ti te gusta alguien?)

Esa pregunta dejó en silencio por no decir algo incomoda a la joven peliplata mientras un pequeño rubor apenas notable se asomó en sus mejillas de porcelana pálida

-¿Eso? No me interesan esas cosas

-(Ya veo)

-¿Y a ti quien te gusta?

-(Ah pues… Creo que sí)

-Oh, ¿Quién será el afortunado?... ¿Enju? ¿Sakurada?

-(Ah… Pues…)- Hubo un silencio de casi un minuto hasta que un grito a punto de llorar sonó en plena bocina-(¡Ay, no me preguntes eso, Gin- chan)

-Bueno, está bien, no lo haré- Sonrió levemente

Después de unos segundos una voz ronca pero armoniosa tirando a la voz cantarina de una niña pequeña dejó de piedra a la peliplata de hecho el rubor era un carmesí notable que se impregnaba en sus mejillas y pasando por su nariz

-(Me importas tú y tú y tú, y solamente tú y tú y tú… Me gustas tú y tú y tú, y nadie más que tú)

-¡Espera! ¡¿Estás bromeando?- Comenzó a exasperarse pero el rubor seguía ahí, le costaba admitirlo, no creería que su mejor amiga gustaba de ella y ya eran varios meses con la misma broma pedorra de siempre- ¡Eres una estúpida y deja de ser directa!

-(Tú sabes que yo nunca bromeo, me gustas mucho cada día, Tenshi-san)

-Me gustas…- Dijo en voz baja

-(¿Qué? No te oigo)- Esa última parte la cantó

-¡Que me gustas, me gustas mucho, ¿De acuerdo?!

-(¿Enserio?)

-¡Tú sabes que es enserio, idiota!

-(Wow… No me esperaba esa linda reacción tuya, mi Tenshi-san… Por cierto, necesito verte ahora, ya sabes, ir a tu casa de inmediato y luego… Y luego)

-No lo digas Megu, no lo…- Dijo entre dientes

-(Besáme… Besáme mucho)

-¡Cállate, cállate!- De pronto sus ojos ahora estaban en blanco y saltones estilo anime y con el rostro rojo cuando en menos de nada su cerebro captó la palabra "Quiero ir a tu casa y verte"- ¡¿Qué demo…? ¡Espera, yo…!

(¿Sabes algo, Tenshi-san?)- De pronto la pobre peliplata se llevaba un muy mal presentimiento- (Estoy afuera de tu casa)

-¿Qué…?- En eso la joven salió a ver por la ventana de su cuarto mientras afuera estaba una chica de cabellera negra que usaba chaqueta blanca y unos blue jean junto a una gorra blanca con el kanji 鬼 mientras tenía un móvil de color lavanda en su oído derecho, la pobre peliplata ya temía lo inevitable como lo más adorable en su vida

-¿Desde cuando estás afuera?- Estaba viendo a su chica desde la ventana mientras esta seguía teniendo el móvil a su oído

-(Desde que comencé a hablarte)

-¡Pero se supone que nos juntaríamos en 4 horas!... Maldita idiota

-(Jajaja… Solo planeaba algo)

-¿Pero que mier…?

De pronto la pobre peliplata apretó sus puños y dientes, quería destrozar de una buena vez a esa maldita idiota por haberle hecho eso, la haría cortar en mil pedazos como la basura de persona que fue con ella, bueno, a todas las personas que la caían mal las llamaba así... Pero era Megu, era su otra mitad, era su complemento que la hacía sentirse entera.

-(Jajaja… Ven y abreme, mi angelito negro)

La pobre chica suspiró y decidió abrir a su novia la cual la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y con un hermoso beso que la haría sentirse cada vez mejor y feliz cada día...

.

.

.

Bad end...

-(¿Sabes algo, Tenshi-san?)- De pronto la pobre peliplata se llevaba un muy mal presentimiento- (Estoy afuera de tu casa)

-¿Qué…?- En eso la joven salió a ver por la ventana de su cuarto pero la joven en cuestión no estaba pero aún presentía que algo malo le iba a pasar… De manera digamos… Intima…

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué Megu sería una asesina serial o qué?... ¿O quizás sí?... Ok, no

-¿Desde cuando estás afuera?- Siguió la corriente temerosa

-(Desde que comencé a hablarte)

-¡Pero se supone que nos juntaríamos en 4 horas!... Maldita idiota

-(Jajaja… Solo planeaba algo)

-¿Pero que mier…?

De pronto la pobre peliplata apretó sus puños y dientes, quería destrozar de una buena vez a esa maldita idiota por haberle hecho eso, la haría cortar en mil pedazos como la basura de persona que fue con ella, bueno, a todas las personas que la caían mal las llamaba así.

-(Jajaja… Ve al cuarto de al lado, mi ángelito negro)

¿En el cuarto de al lado? ¿Cómo diablos estaba en el cuarto de su despreciable hermana menor? Pero no estaba ni afuera ni nada por el estilo… A menos de que… Como sea, la joven peliplata caminaba a pasos bien bravos para abrir la puerta de una patada y tal como lo temía…

Cierta rubia de pequeñas coletas como de cabello ondulado como desordenado y parche un ojo estaba ahí, en su cuarto con el móvil sobre su boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo burlona pero denotando que quería indagar algo acerca del noviazgo de su hermana mayor

-Creo que ahora ya sé quién de las dos se la mete a quién… Tenshi-san…- Ese tono de voz parecido al de su compañera sentimental fue el detonante para que la escena ahora se trasladaba a las afueras de la casa de la familia Rozen y de plano comienza a temblar ante un grito lleno de ira…

-¡AAAAGGGGHHHH! ¡KIRAAAAA!


End file.
